New Life, Old school
by That insane moment
Summary: The Halliwell twins have been kicked out of four schools, in yet another attempt to straighten them out Piper decides to sent her children to Hogwarts. How will Hogwarts affect the twins and how will the twins affect Hogwarts and the upcoming war?
1. Chapter 1

**Old life, New school**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own anything to do with the Charmed or Harry Potter series. This includes any of their characters, plots or story lines.

Chapter one: The twins arrive

Gold lights appeared making the great hall grow silent. The lights twirled and danced around the space between tables before colliding together forming a women. The women appeared to be in her early forties and whilst she was only short in height the woman gave off a powerful aura, making all those around her sit up straighter and some of the older students automatically reaching for their wands.

The women looked around seemingly checking all the faces before settling on Dumbledore.

"I take it you are Dumbledore." She stated.

"I am, Mrs Halliwell I presume?" That comment started whispers, most knew of the Halliwell family and their powerful magic.

"Yea, You wanted to talk to me about my children."

"Yes, maybe we could talk in a more private place" Dumbledore suggested.

"Why? What have they done now?" She questioned.

"Well, the thing is they never arrived here"

"Excuse me? Never arrived. Three weeks and now you contact me to tell me my children never got here."

"As I said, maybe we could move this to a more private location." He suggested again.

The woman, now identified as Mrs Halliwell took a deep breath.

"Do you still want them at this school?" She asked.

"Of course, we would love to have them as students at this school. However, any attempt to contact them directly fails." Dumbledore confirmed.

"Why don't you let me sort the children out?" Mrs Halliwell asked.

"Excellent. When can we expect them to arrive?"

"How about in a few minutes?"She said.

Dumbledore looked confused and Mrs Halliwell smiled. She held one finger up, turning towards the students she took a deep breath in before bellowing out.

"Allianna Pandora Halliwell, Matthew Warren Halliwell, get your butts here right this instant."

Seconds later more lights appeared and the mentioned children, well teenagers stood in the hall.

The girl Allianna stood tall with black hair that formed soft curls falling just below her shoulders. She looked around fifteen years old. Alianna was wearing a long sleeved purple top, skin tight blue jeans and black ankle boots with a slight heel.

Her twin brother Matthew was the same height as his sister, he had his hair longer than most teenage boys would and had it styled in a way that screamed 'just got out of bed' He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with the top few buttons left undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The whispers around them grew louder, now that she had practically screamed their names most students knew which Halliwell they had standing in fount of them and having the Halliwell twins, the youngest children of Piper Halliwell and the eldest Charmed one herself stood in front of them was proving to be very exciting. The teachers called for order.

Both twins glanced at each other before turning to their mother with hopeful smiles on their faces.

"Hi momma" They stated together. The look on Pipers face was enough for the smiles to fall.

"Don't you hi momma me, give me one good reason why you did not come to this school when I told you to."

"Well, you see momma, the thing is" Alianna started.

"We just, We're not cut out for school" Matthew finished.

"It just does not work for us" They stated together.

"Oh, It doesn't work for you" Piper said sarcastically before turning completely serious. "Now you listen and you listen good. I have more grey hairs from your stunts than I have from Wyatt, Chris and every source I've ever fought, so here is what is going to happen, you both are going to this school, you will both get respectful grades and so help me if you get kicked out of a fifth school I will ground the both of you until you are a hundred. Do you understand me? Is all that clear?"

"Technically, we didn't get kicked out of four schools"

"Yeah, we left Salem on our own"

Piper crossed her arms over her chest and lifted one eyebrow. "Am I clear" She repeated.

"Crystal" Both teenagers replied.

"Good" She turned back to Dumbledore. "All sorted out now?"

"Sorted? They have been kicked out of four schools. Albus what have you brought down on us?"

"Surely you believe they deserve another chance, they are just children after all Minerva?"

McGonagall looked torn.

"Minerva was it? Hi I'm Piper Halliwell and I assure you the twins will do as I told them. Isn't that right?"

"Of course mum"

"We will get respectable grades"

"And not get kicked out"

Dumbledore smiled "okay, everything is sorted, we will get the children sorted and settled in. Thank you for your time Mrs Halliwell."

Piper smiled back. "Your welcome." She walked to the twins and pulled them into a hug. "Be careful, stay safe, have fun, try not to get into trouble. I love you both so much"

"We love you to momma, if you need help call us were just a shift away" said Matthew.

"I will be fine, I have your aunts and brothers for back up, bye now"

"Bye momma" Alianna replied.

And with that Piper Halliwell pulled out a vial filled with liquid, took a step back and smashed the vial to the floor, smoke appeared from the smashed vial and Piper Halliwell vanished in the same gold lights that she appeared in.

Both twins turned to Dumbledore.

"So this sorting thing"

"What is it? And"

"is it going to hurt?"

"because seriously we haven't been one hundred percent since the last warlock attack." Alianna finished her eyes flickering to her twin in concern.

Dumbledore seemed to catch her look.

"No need to be concerned my dear, you will simply put the sorting hat on. It will see what your personality traits are and sort you into the house with the same traits."

"That's it? Try on some hat? Phew talk about over dramatised." Matthew exclaimed.

By this time the sorting hat had been brought to the hall and McGonagall was stood ready to place it on the twins head.

"Halliwell- Allianna"

"Ladies first" Matthew whispered gesturing for his sister to go. Allianna took a few steps forward before turning back to her brother and smiling.

"Fine, but you know I am no lady" She said sitting on the stool and crossing her legs. She showed on reaction when the hat was placed on her head.

"Finally a Halliwell comes to Hogwarts." the had said.

"And you get two for the price of one, must be quite the occasion for you I'm sure." She returned.

The hat chuckled "but you are not all you seem"

It was Allianna's turn to laugh. "I'm a Halliwell and a twin, trust me when I say we are never what we seem to be"

"Hmm but you are different"

"Different is fun, if everyone was the same nothing unexpected would happen." Allianna stated.

"That's very insightful of you." the hat complimented.

"Thanks, maybe we should finish this though, the natives are getting restless." Allianna suggested.

"Yes quite, well you are fairly straight forward. Although you have all four house traits, your unyielding loyalty towards your family and your twin would put you in Hufflepuff. However your courage overshadows that. The bravery you show standing in the way of evil and fighting against its source makes you undeniably GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor table burst into life, screaming and cheering in welcome of it's newest resident. Allianna took the hat of and walked to the table standing at a spot that had opened up for her, but not sitting down. She looked expectantly at her brother.

"Halliwell- Matthew"

"Master Halliwell"

"Mister hat, if we could hurry this up that would be great, my twin and I have things to do" Matthew stated.

"Hmm, just like your twin, you are" the hat started.

Matthew cut it off "different I know."

"Ahh twin telepathy, just how much control do you have over that?" the hat questioned.

"Full control" Matthew answered.

"You were listening in. How much did you hear exactly?"

"Everything, me and lana hardly switch it off, she's listening in now. It's probably the reason were still alive." Matthew responded.

"Well, lets reunite you. As I said exactly like your sister therefore GRYFFINDOR"

Once again the Gryffindor table burst into life and the space near Allianna widened.

"Took you long enough" Alianna commented.

"You know I have to spend just as much time getting ready as you sister." Matthew responded, lightly touching his twins hand as they sat down in the available space.

They both smiled and nodded at the welcome and the names thrown their way. They answered questions politely but never offered extra information unless directly asked. No one seemed to pick up on this defensiveness, well except two someones that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Twilight, still only borrowing the characters.

Chapter 2: Halliwell meet Weasley

The Halliwell twins were led up to Griffindor tower. Percy Weasley had seemed to decide that they needed him personally to direct and assist them, after telling them about a million things that were completely useless and completely pointless he turned to them in the common room.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" Percy Questioned.

"Yeah, where is the library?" Matthew questioned.

"I could draw you a map if you want." Percy responded.

"That would be great, do you think you could do that for us now? Is the library still open?" Alianna questioned.

"The library should be open for another hour, here is the way." Percy responded passing over a piece of parchment with the directions.

"Thank you." Both twins stated reminding Percy of his own twin brothers. The twins turned around and walked out of the common room, noticing but ignoring the twin stares directed at their retreating forms.

The Weasley twins were intrigued, well that was wrong they were down right fascinated of these new twins that reminded them so much of themselves. These new twins seemed to glue together in a way that Fred and George understood. Twins and that defied their mother and had been kicked out of four schools, it didn't make sense that the first thing they wanted to see was the stuffy old library. They needed to know more, needed to try to understand just how these new students worked. Nodding to each other they turned to follow the Halliwell twins only to be stopped by Percy.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

"Well brother dear, due to resent events"

"And ongoing nagging from mum we have"

"Decided to take our studies more seriously"

"Therefore we are going to the library to study."

"You see after all these years dealing with you two I know that is complete rubbish, but I don't have the energy to deal with you two today. So as your brother I'm asking you not to do anything tonight please." Percy asked.

"Okay, Percy no tricks tonight"

"we're just going to the library we swear." Fred and George promised.

Percy didn't look convinced but decided to let it go, choosing to sit by the fire and read instead.

Getting to the library was easy enough, The Halliwell twins could be found refilling through book after book before returning it to the shelf and grabbing another one.

"Matt, I got it" Alianna shouted, a thick and heavy looking book resting in her hands.

"Brilliant La, meet at the tables" Matt responded.

Both Alianna and Matthew sat at one of the study tables. Alianna put the book down and Matthew waved his hand, two notepads and pens appeared. Both started before tilting their heads to the right.

"So are you two going to stand and stare or are you going to sit down." They asked at the same time.

Seconds later Fred and George were sat in front of them.

"So how did you know we were watching?" They asked.

The Halliwell's smiled at each other.

"It's a Halliwell thing, to survive you to know when" Ali started.

"Someone is watching without having to look around to see" Matt finished.

"Twin speech, finally someone else who can do it." George stated.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves"

"He's Fred Weasley"

"And he's George Weasley"

"Alianna..."

"Matthew..."

"Halliwell..."

"Why don't you just say what is on you mind, you certainly don't seem the type to remain quite." Matthew said seeming to take over speaking duties.

"We were wondering just how you got kicked out of those four schools" Fred stated doing the same.

"Three" Alianna responded. Seeing the twins confusion she expanded. "Three, we never got kicked out of Salem, officially we withdrew."

"Three is still an impressive number though, so how did that happen exactly." George asked.

"Pick a number from one to three" Matthew stated.

Fred and George turned to look at each other before turning back. "One" they stated together.

Both Alianna and Matthew laughed. "Gingerbread towers, now if we repeat pranks we should do that one again." Alianna stated.

"We started at magic school it's Americas most prominent school for all types of magic and we turned the entire North wing and it's towers into Gingerbread."

Why?" questioned the weasely's. ""Normal prank or revenge prank?"

"Revenge prank, some teacher with a dislike towards Halliwell's told us we had no talent and very little skill. Twenty minutes later, Bam, Gingerbread towers." Matthew explained.

"Was all good until they called mum, she spent five minutes laughing, thirty minutes shouting at us, two seconds changing it back and then a solid hour screaming at the teacher for pushing us to do such a dramatic display of skill and talent. Next thing you know we have been kicked out as an example to others." Alianna explained.

"I felt sorry for the school really." Matthew added.

"What? why?" Fred asked.

"Are you kidding me. After finding out that we had all been taking crap off this teacher for so long and that the school did nothing to stop what was basically a huge grudge mum and our aunts pulled every Halliwell out of there." Matthew explained with his sister adding.

"And then word spread and parents started pulling their children out left, right and centre. It took them sacking that teacher for them to get just a little credibility back. Admittedly a bonus we were not expecting but a funny one anyway. Kind of felt like two pranks in one."

The two sets of twins spent the rest of the evening comparing different pranks and fast becoming friends. Professor McGonagall was quite happily doing her last rounds before curfew when she saw the four laughing and joking on the way back to the tower. She did not know what to do first pray that the castle would remain standing or curse Dumbledore for brining the four together.


End file.
